1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell image evaluation device, method, and non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a program for evaluating cell image obtained by imaging cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of imaging pluripotent stem cells such as ES cells, iPS cells, and STAP cells, differentiation-induced cells, or the like using a microscope or the like and determining the culture state of cells by ascertaining the features of the image has been proposed.
For example, JP2011-239778A and JP2011-229409A have proposed a method of acquiring the morphological feature quantity of cells from a cell image, which is obtained by imaging the cells, and evaluating the proportion of cancer cells in the cell image based on the feature quantity.
JP2006-333710A has proposed setting a cell image analysis program in advance for each type of cell and analyzing the cell image corresponding to the type of cell using the analysis program.
In addition, JP5355275B has proposed a method of specifying a cell colony region automatically from a cell image.